1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a camera, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal having an image corrector capable of causing an image displayed in a camera mode to have the same luminance and white balance as an image displayed in a normal mode.
2. Related Art
A mobile terminal includes: a key input unit for supplying a selection signal for selecting a camera mode or a normal mode; a central processing unit for receiving the mode selection signal, and for supplying a camera mode control signal or a normal mode control signal; a camera for photographing an external image in response to the camera mode control signal, and for correcting a first photographed image signal to form an output; a memory unit for storing the first corrected image signal from the camera and a second image signal to be displayed in the normal mode; a liquid crystal display panel for displaying the first image signal or the second image signal in response to the mode control signal; a scan driver for supplying a scan signal to the liquid crystal display panel; a data driver for supplying a data signal to a pixel selected by the scan signal; and a timing controller having the liquid crystal display panel and an image corrector for correcting the second image signal, and for supplying a control signal for controlling the scan driver and the data driver. In addition, the mobile terminal further includes a radio frequency (RF) unit for performing communication and an audio circuit unit for producing an audio signal.
When the camera mode selection signal is supplied to the central processing unit by the key input unit, and the central processing unit then supplies the camera mode selection signal to the liquid crystal display device, the first image which is photographed by the camera and corrected by the image corrector in the camera is displayed on the liquid crystal display panel. In addition, when the normal mode selection signal is supplied to the central processing unit by the key input unit, and the liquid crystal display device operates in the normal mode, the second image signal is displayed on the liquid crystal display panel. In this case, luminance and white balance of the first corrected image signal to be displayed in the camera mode are degraded compared to luminance and white balance of the second image signal to be displayed in the normal mode. In addition, an image correcting function of the camera is duplicated by an image correcting function of the timing controller, which causes a lot of time and effort to be expended in tuning the camera and the liquid crystal display device.